Possession
by tmhorbach71
Summary: Nothing is what it seems behind the curtain of the WWE. Cheyenne...Chey just turned down an job with the WWE. But someone doesn't want her to leave. Chey wakes up, not knowing who, where, and why. Now, she's just wondering what this person has planned for her...


**This is the original story of "The Toy." This story is totally different from the one I wrote not too long ago. It's a darker story than the original.**

 ** _Possession_**

 **Chapter 1**

Chey just got done with her interview with Stephanie McMahon-Levesque. Her friend Lisa set up this interview for her. She didn't know why? Chey isn't into wrestling. She is more into doing wildlife photos. Because ever since her dad took her to Africa and seen the wildlife up and close and personal, she fell in love with it. And she finally got a job from a magazine to do a photoshoot of the gorillas, she jump at the chance. But then her friend set up this interview with the WWE. She didn't want to disappoint her friend, she at least go to the interview.

"Hi." Chey said as she answered her phone. It was Lisa.

"Yes, I went to the interview. I just got done meeting with Stephanie. And I'm sorry Lisa, but don't think I'm going to take this job. You know I always wanted to wildlife photos. I hope you are not mad at me." Chey continued.

After a few more minutes, and knowing that Lisa isn't mad at her, Chey hung up the phone.

Chey seen some of the WWE women come corridor. She remembered them when Lisa got her tickets for last nights' Monday Night Raw. There is the twins, Nikki and Brie Bella, and a blonde with a high pitch voice…Summer Rae.

They were tall, but Chey is a little taller. About 5'9 ¾, almost 5'10 you can say, long, thick dark brown hair, blue eyes…some of her friend's say they sparkle like sapphires. They are a dark shade of blue, full lips, full figure. Chey is not skinny like Summer Rae, or any of the other women in the WWE. Her friends say she looks like that actress from Modern Family, who's married to Ed O'Neil character. Her body-type at least…voluptuous.

Chey hopes they just walk by and leave her alone. But she was wrong.

"Oh, you're still here?" Said Nikki.

Chey put her phone in her backpack.

"Yes, I'm still here. I just got done with an interview with Stephanie." Chey said back to them.

"They're not going to hire you are they? Like we need another diva around here to try and take my title." Nikki told Chey.

"Well, for one, I wasn't here for a diva interview. It was for a photographer position." Chey said.

Chey is getting a little upset that they talk to her like this. She has done nothing to them. Especially Nikki.

"Well, if you know what's good for you…" Nikki started to say.

"Or what, you'll hit me?" Asked Chey.

Then suddenly the door opened. Stephanie stood there with a disapproving look.

"Ladies, I think you need to get going." Stephanie told them.

They left. Chey stood there looking foolish. She just turned down Stephanie's job offer.

"Again, I'm sorry Stephanie." Chey is telling Stephanie again. "I really would like this job, but the other one is one I've always wanted to do." Chey tried to explain to Stephanie.

"It's okay, Chey. I understand. But if you do want that job, it's here for you. You are really talented." Stephanie said back.

Chey smiled. "Thanks, I really do appreciate that. Maybe when I get back. I'm only going to be gone a couple of months, I can give you a call?" Chey responded back.

"That sounds good." Stephanie said

"But before you leave, want to have something to eat? It's late, had you here for a while. You're probably starving." Stephanie said.

"I am hungry. I could eat something, but more thirsty than anything." Chey said back to Stephanie.

"Here is a bottle of water." Stephanie said as she held out a bottle.

"Oh, I can't take yours." Shay said back to her.

"I have two here." Stephanie said as showed Chey.

"Okay, thanks." Chey said happily. And she took the bottle that Stephanie held out to her.

* * *

Chey walked with Stephanie, talking about when she gets back. Chey followed Stephanie to catering, and met some of the other wrestlers there. John Cena, Daniel Bryan, Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, Kevin Owens, and Paul Wright…aka, Big Show.

"Hi, I'm Cheyenne. But you can call me Chey." Chey told them. Stephanie and Chey sat down and talked some more with the wrestlers.

Chey finally left the arena. It was dark now. She should have drove, but she didn't think she would be there that long. As she is walking, she started to get woozy. Her eyelids starting to droop. No, no, no. She can't fall asleep now. She would have to go back to the arena and have someone take her back to her hotel. Then she fell. Everything is spinning. Going black. She got backup, staggered, and fell into a fence. Then she felt strong hands on her, holding her up. But she couldn't fight it anymore. Chey collapsed into the strangers arms. Then everything went black.

* * *

Slowly Chey opened her eyes. Her head is throbbing. What was in the food she had? She sat up. Shay slowly opened her eyes, and looked around the room. Then she realized it's not her hotel room. She got up from the bed and went over to the door. She turned the knob, it was locked. Then she seen a window, she went over, and seen it is boarded up. She can't even pull it out to see where she is. She looked at it, then seen it was bolted to the wall. Why would they do that? Probably so she wouldn't know where she is.

Chey seen another door, and went to it. She turned the knob, but it is locked also. She seen a cupboard, hoping something in there can help her get out of the room. She tried that, and that is locked to. Then she tried another door, but this one did open, and it led to the bathroom. She seen a shower, but the doors and walls around the shower is glass. You can see into the shower. Chey didn't like that. No privacy, and Chey like her privacy. As she continued to look around the bathroom, there is a Jacuzzi tub, with different scents of bubble bath. Then she seen an area with many kinds of make-up. It was her brand, and shades.

"How did they know about my make-up?" Chey thought.

Chey ran out of there. She looked around to see if she noticed anything familiar. She didn't. No computer, no TV, no radio. But she does see a disc player, and some books. She never read them, but they are her list that she wanted to.

"How did they know that to?" She thought to herself.

She looked around. She doesn't know what to do or want. Are they going to kill her? If they are, she wished they would do it now. She went to sit back down on the bed. As she is doing that, she didn't see the cameras that are following her. She laid back down, and pulled her knees to her chest, and cried herself to sleep. What is going to happen to her?

* * *

Chey woke up hoping it was a bad dream. When she looked around, it wasn't. She started to cry again.

"Please, tell me what's going on?" She shouted out. Hoping someone will hear her. She waited a few minutes, nothing. Then she screamed as loud as she can. Hoping someone will be able to hear her. She waited a few seconds, but nothing. Then she seen some clothes at the end of the bed. She got up and went down to the end.

She seen that it was a black and dark red lacey, silk bra, with matching panties, thigh high stockings, six-inch black heels, and a matching robe. Then she sees a note next to it.

 _Put on, and be ready at 8pm sharp!_

 _NO EXCUSES!_

Chey couldn't believe what she just read. No excuses? Be ready at 8pm sharp? What is this? What's going to happen at 8pm? Well, for one, she's not going to put this on. She picked up the clothes and threw them across the room. Then she went to the bathroom, the only other room that she can go to. She wanted to get out of that room, she is so upset.

She looked around, and seen the tub. It did look so relaxing. And the different scents.

"Why not?" She thought. She went over and turned on the water. Then as it filling with water, she picked out a scent. Chey picked out Victorian Rose bubble bath. She poured in a couple of caps, grabbed a towel, and took off her clothes. She put her clothes on the counter top, then slipped into the tub. She found a bath pillow, and put it head on it.

After about an hour in the tub, she got out, dried off, and went back into the room. But soon as she got in there, someone was standing by the clothes she threw.

He is wearing boots, jeans, and black tank top. But he she couldn't see his face, he's wearing a mask. But she does know he's about 6'3 or 6'4, 215-225lbs.

Chey didn't know what to do. She just stood there frozen. Then she heard his voice.

"Pick these up." He whispered.

Chey shivered by hearing his raspy, deep voice. And even though he whispered, but what still very commanding, and scary.

She just stood there. Too afraid to move. Even though she couldn't see his face, but she could see his eyes…his piercing icy blue eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Then he moved over to where Chey is standing. Even though she is tall, she felt so small to him. He lifted her chin, making her look at him.

"Pick them up, then put them on, and be ready at 8pm." He said again.

When he touched her chin, felt like a thousand volts went thru her body. And her chin is on fire where he is touching her. All she could do is nod her head.

Thru the hole of where is mouth is, she could see he is smiling.

He bent down and whispered in her ear…"Good. Now your punishment for not listening."

Then before Shay knew what is happening, he hit her with the back of his hand. Chey fell to the floor, and felt the blood in her mouth and coming out. She looked at him. He is still smiling. But a more sadistic smile. Chey crawled away from him.

He bent down, and stroked her cheek with his hand.

"Please don't make me do that again." He said to her.

"Y…Yes." Shay managed to get out. She is shaken, not knowing what to do. She just stayed where she.

Then he got up, he opened the door, he turned around. "Remember, be ready at 8pm sharp." He told her again. "Your training begins." He continued.

Then he left, shutting the door. Chey then heard the door lock. She just sat there. Did she hear him right? Her training begins? What does that mean? Training for what? She doesn't want to know. But what can she do? She got up, and looked at the clock. It's only 2pm. She still has 6 hours before when he comes back. She used the other towel to wipe the blood from her mouth. She then picked up the clothes, went back to the bed, and sat down. What to do until then? Chey laid back and closed her eyes.

* * *

Chey woke up. She stretched, and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the clock, and it read 7:15pm.

"OH, SHIT!" Chey yelled. She scrambled to get up and get ready. Even though she has forty-five minutes, but there is a lot she has to do, and she doesn't want to get punished again. She got up and went to the bathroom to do her make-up.

Chey came out of the bathroom. Her make-up is done. She did more of a natural look. Not too much make-up. And she did her hair. He never told her how she should wear her hair.

Chey pinned it up, with ringlets hanging down around her ears. She went over to the bed, and picked up the lingerie. She looked at the clock and it read 7:53pm. She has seven more minutes. But she's never worn anything like this. These look very expensive.

Chey first put on the panties. They rode high on her hips, but it still covered her front and back. It's not a thong. She is glad on that. She didn't like thongs. Then she put on the bra. It pushed up her breasts. Which made them look bigger. She didn't like that. She hated that. She is already big. She's already a size 42D. And the bra made them look about two sizes bigger. Chey always tried to downplay her body. Then she put on the stockings. They came to her thighs, then the shoes. They were black, and have six inch heels. Which put her over six foot.

She looked into the full-length mirror. She couldn't believe what she is seeing. It didn't seem like her. It was like someone else is staring back at her. She didn't know what to think.

"What am I thinking?" Chey thought. "This isn't me, I'm taking this off. He can do whatever he wants." Chey said out loud. Then she turned around and there he stood in front of her. She was too busy looking at herself in the mirror, she didn't hear him come into the room.

Chey opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. How can he have this effect on her?

He moved towards her. She stepped back. She kept stepping back until she hit the wall. Then he is there right in front of her. Again, she felt so small being with him. Even though she's only about three inches shorter than him, she felt like she is only 3ft. tall.

She looked down, trying to avoid his eyes. Those eyes just stare into her soul. Like he knows what she's thinking.

Chey gasped as he lifted her up against the wall where he wedge himself between her legs. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around him. She didn't know why she did it, but she did. It just felt natural to do it.

Then she heard him say one simple word, a word that made her feel cold and hot at the same time, but most of all…scared.

"Mine." He said. But before she could say anything, he then claimed her mouth hard.


End file.
